Acceptance:Adult Approval/Vilde Nørrstelien
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'Strengths: Vilde is resilient. She's never really been soft spoken, either - she always fights for what she believes in, a true Wampus at heart. She's chivalrous, her most prominent trait being her undying loyalty, though it's partially due to a lack of people in her life she can be loyal towards.' *'Weaknesses: She's never really thrown herself at anything 100%. She covers all her emotions with a smile, bottling them all up without any chances of ever releasing them. Its not easy for her to truly open up, even if it seems she may have already. She's shit at coping with stuff.' 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? *'She's never truly decided what she wants to actually do for a living, not that teaching is a shit job or anything. She teaches kids to fly in school as a job, and often volunteers at the local orphanage whenever she's not teaching, teaching the younglings the ins and outs of quidditch and flying. It's never too late, right? So overall, she's not fully pleased with how her life played out, but she has no idea of how else it could have been.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? *'It'd likely be trying to convince Signe to allow her to pull off a crazy ("i think you meant completely and utterly ''awesome") stunt or prank on either the students of one of her coworkers. Or, you know, trying to get Signe to see just how secretly gay she is. Or, well, at least Vilde thinks so. Signe is a stubborn bean in denial.' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Her beater's bat and broomstick, as they sooth her. Plus the former is actually sort of a requirement for her job, so. She'd also keep a locket of a picture with her parents, as its a very special thing for her, since it was the last thing they gifted her before her life changed forever at age 12. And her wand. But just because she wouldn't have a job without it. That's it, really.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? *'Less discrimination for those that struggle with magic, thank you very much.' 'The Character's Background' 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Truthfully, there's not much to Vilde's life. Her birthplace is a mystery, as she was dropped off at an orphanage without a name, let alone any other important details the orphanage would need later on. Though luckily, she was adopted just several weeks after being dropped off at the orphanage in Ilvermorny Village. Her adoptive parents were Therese and Ivan Nørrstelien. The former was barren, unable to reproduce children, so they'd quickly turned towards the option of adopting a young child they could raise as one of their own. They were predictably one of those couples who wanted to adopt a baby rather than an older child. Wanting her name to reflect the changes in her life, adopted by Norwegians, her name was thus written officially as Vilde Nørrstelien. Growing up, Vilde had everything she could ask for. She was brought up in the cold mountains, up in Alaska, away from society for the most part. She never really socialized as a child, which clearly took its toll on her once she began schooling at Ilvermorny. She was close to Ivan - her father - but it was not enough. Years of living in isolation up in the mountains was bound to have its effects, and so it did, reflecting in her social skills and interactions once she was taken into the closest town for the first time. It was a long way away, hence why they didn't even interact with other people to begin with. It wasn't intentionally, it just hadn't occurred to them how big the distance was from their small cabin to the town a few good miles away. Leading such a peaceful life, nothing truly elicited a magical outburst from Vilde, not until she was twelve, anyways. She's truly a late bloomer, something she inherited from her biological family (not that anyone would ever know, really), and that specifically set her apart from everyone else in her year at Ilvermorny. Even ''that magical sign was a soft one, as it was only mending her broken sled in Christmas. This event was a mystery to her no-maj adoptive parents, but as an official came in an explained everything, things began to make more sense. However, her parents were clearly clueless about this so-called magic their daughter possessed, thus being skeptical about it. While most their worries were eased and their doubts faded away, one problem arose. Vilde had begun to question how they didn't know about her magic, about what she'd been gifted. While they could have just given her some bullshit excuse, they were not known to be liars. They may be many things, but liars was not one of them. Thus, they saw no other option but to tell Vilde the truth. She was adopted. She took the news relatively well. Things could have gone way worse. Then again, she didn't have time to dwell on this, because she was soon being ushered off to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students that were supposed to be her yearmates, as they had a close birthday to hers, were already second years. However, as she was only just beginning to learn about magic and all, she was forced to begin at zero, in first year. She was the oldest student in the year, the one that stood out the most. Not only was it because of her odd ways of socializing (meaning her complete lack of social skills), or even because of her late signs of magic, but because she struggled to make magic. It's not that she didn't try, it just wasn't easy for her to make things happen. Her teachers could attest to the fact that she did everything right, except actually generate magic from her core. The only thing she was good at was quidditch. She was Wampus' star player for seven years straight, as beater. She was captain from third to seventh year, thus becoming the youngest captain Wampus had in the past century. What she lacked in academics, she made up for in quidditch. Well, that and Potions. As Potions wasn't about casting magic so much as it was mixing ingredients together, she was able to pass the Potions EAGLE with an A. The rest of her classes were barely C's, as she was able to do the theory but didn't do well in the practical portion. She was only able to pursue a HARE in Potions, History of Magic and some other electives such as Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. With these grades, she was sure to fail in life. At least that's what everyone said, to her back. Even her professors had the tendency to speak nasty stuff about her. The only exception to this was Professor Kristensen-Williams. Vilde knew of it all - of course she did. She just wasn't able to do anything about it. She didn't know what she could do, let alone how, without getting unnecessary attention on her. So, she let the situation be. She didn't have friends she could rely on, or even vent to, so little by little, Vilde learned the art of bottling her feelings up and coping the wrong ways. Upon graduation, to the surprise of many, she was able to get a job at Ilvermorny, as flying professor. The position has mysteriously opened up and been offered to her. To this day, many claim it was Signe Kristensen-Williams' doing, others claim it wasn't. Nobody knows for sure, at least nobody except Vilde, and she's not about to give that secret away to anyone, let alone someone she doesn't know. Still, she had a job now, so she stayed at Ilvermorny during the school year and returned to Alaska for the summer. Until, of course, her parents made a move to Massachusetts, as to "facilitate things" for their daughter. Their daughter who loves the wilderness, even to this day. Way to go, mamma and pappa. Vilde was recently promoted to Deputy Headmistress, as a matter of fact. This was - for sure - Headmistress Signe's idea, as she's the one person every member of the staff answers to. This is, actually, her first year in this position, despite it being her second as Head of Thunderbird. That was also a promotion that came as a surprise, since it made her the youngest Head of House in a long time. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) To be fair, it's a surprise Vilde has gotten as far as she has in her life. She was a disaster in school, a puddle of gay feels, and never really achieved much as a student. She was mediocre in school and didn't even pursue a career in quidditch, despite excelling in the sport. She's never truly had a big group of friends, tending to have just one or two, which as of late, has become her coworkers. It's not that she's antisocial per se, but it's just not exactly common for people to approach her, let alone befriend her. She stands out - she always has. While she doesn't truly care about it, she has to admit, it's a little hurtful. She's always been a loner, but it doesn't mean she's fond of it or anything of the like. She doesn't really show it, so it's not like you'd know from just looking at her. You truly have to know her to understand her. She tends to hide her pain beneath humor, sometimes going to the extent of offering self-depreciating jokes. She doesn't mean to, not really, it's just her way of coping with everything. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Other than being an utter badass and queen of pranks, nah. 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Ilvermorny's Deputy Headmistress & Flying Professor 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single; no kids 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Her FC is Debrah Scarlett. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 3/0 ---- Category:Sorting Category:Adult Sorted